The Crown of Sorrow
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Ketika sepasang sayap patah dengan dua sisi yang saling terbentang menembus udara. Di situlah ia sadar bahwa semua yang ia lihat adalah kesemuan dunia yang indah. Dan akhir yang begitu pahit. / OC marry sue, warn other inside! / DLDR


**Summary : Ketika sepasang sayap patah dengan dua sisi yang saling terbentang menembus udara. Di situlah ia sadar bahwa semua yang ia lihat adalah kesemuan dunia yang indah. Dan menemukan akhir begitu kelam dari sekedar menelan garam. **

**DISCLAIMED**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiroi**

**Eternal Sorrow In The Piece of Ice © Shimmer Caca**

**Warn : OOC, Typo(s), OC bertebaran, DLDR**

**-OOOooooOOOoooo-**

Sanctuary, 12 Juni.  
8 Years Before The Holly Battle.

Gracel berjalan cepat keluar kuil. Menapaki undakan demi undakan agar mencapai kuil pertama –Aries. Kakinya berhenti tatkala melihat si empunya kuil yang sedang bersantai sambil meminum teh hijau bersama Dohko dan Hasgard. Gracel melepaskan topengnya, lalu berjalan masuk tanpa salam atau pun menghidupkan sedikit dari percikan cosmonya. Tidak ada yang protes, atau pun berkomentar.

"Khas. Seperti biasanya, Gracellyn." Hasgard –penjaga Kuil Taurus menatap Gracel sekilas, disusul oleh Shion dan Dohko. Memperhatiakan wajah oriental yang selalu tersembunyi di balik topengnya. Gracel dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga. Lalu berhenti tepat di depan ketiganya.

"Aku tidak melihat Aspros-nii dan…"

Hasgard tersenyum maklum. Gadis kecil ini pasti kalap saat mendapati kakak-kakaknya tak ada di kuil pagi ini. Dia mengibaskan lengannya, membuat gerakan untuk menyuruh Gracel mendekat. "Mereka pergi misi sejak pagi tadi," Hasgard mengelus kepala Gracel saat gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Tapi, mereka tidak mengabariku," Gracel mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Karena kau masih tidur," Shion dan Dohko terkekeh geli melihat Gracel yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kak Gracel–"

"Jangan panggil aku kakak!" wajah Gracel memerah, dan ia menatap tajam Shion yang meledakkan tawanya bersama Dohko, begitu juga Hasgard yang terkekeh pelan. Dengan cepat, ia pasang kembali topengnya. "Aku akan membuat tulang rusukmu patah lagi jika kau masih tertawa." ucapan dingin Gracel membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan tawanya. Mereka berpandangan lalu dengan segera menghabiskan tehnya dan kabur.

Gracel menatap Hasgard, bingung. "Kau membuat mereka trauma, Gracel," Hasgard mendesah.

"Tapi aku kan cuma bercanda tadi," Gracel kembali melepaskan topengnya.

"Kalau begitu, cari mereka dan minta maaf." Gracel mengangguk polos. Lalu berjalan keluar kuil dengan tenang. Tak lupa memasang kembali topengnya. Sejujurnya, ia tak suka mengenakan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tak bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus membelai wajahnya, atau merasakan tetes dingin dari hujan yang membasahinya ketika ia kehujanan.

Tapi peraturan ada untuk ditaati. Dan kini, Gracel tengah menaati peraturan _absurd_ yang sudah ada sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Topeng sudah menjadi makanan keseharian saint wanita di sana. Dengan dua pilihan penunjang hidup mereka, "Membunuh atau mencintai." Tidak ada yang naif untuk mencintai seluruh pria yang melihat wajah mereka, demi menjaga kesucian tangan mereka. Tidak. Jika seperti itu, berhenti saja jadi saint. Bukankah membunuh adalah kegiatan mereka sehari-hari?

Gracel masih berjalan dengan langkahnya yang kecil. Sesekali menengok kanan-kiri, memperhatikan para saint serta penjaga Sanctuary yang sedang kerja bakti. "Kau melihatnya? Dia tampan sekali," ia mendangar samar-samar suara gadis-gadis Sanctuary yang sedang bergosip saat ia melewati pasar.

"Tentu saja! Dia Saint Aquarius, ahh, dia pasti sangat kuat," gadis berkepang menyambung perkataan temannya. Gracel hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya –meski tak mungkin terlihat. Lalu berjalan mendekati gadis-gadis itu.

"Ano, kalian membicarakan apa?" bukannya dia mau ikut bergosip dengan mereka, hanya ingin mendapat informasi lebih tentang saint aquarius yang baru saja didengarnya. "Setauku, posisi Saint Aquarius sudah lama kosong,"

Gadis-gadis itu sigap menunduk pada Gracel saat dilihatnya topeng yang menutupi wajah Gracel. Hal ini membuat Gracel sedikit canggung, "Sa-santai saja padaku," Gracel melepaskan topengnya di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, Nona, jangan dilepas!" gadis berkepang tadi memperingati Gracel, disusul anggukan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tidak apa. Kita sama-sama perempuan, 'kan?" Gracel tersenyum manis kepada mereka. "Sekarang, kalian mau menceritakan tentang Saint Aquarius itu?"

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, "Kami hanya melihatnya sekilas. Berjalan di belakang, Kyoko-sama," gadis berambut pirang membuka suara. "Bahkan namanya pun kami tak tau." yang lainnya mengangguk, mengaminkan perkataan temannya.

"_Souka ne. _Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Gracel berlalu di hadapan mereka. Kepalanya kini terisi penuh oleh imajinasi rupa dan nama Saint baru itu.

.

.

.

Sanctuary, 13 Juni.  
8 Years Before The Holly Battle.

Pagi itu Gracel terbangun karena suara gaduh dari luar. Setelah mengucek beberapa kali matanya dan menguap, ia berjalan mendekati pintu. Belum sempat ia menggenggam ganggang pintu, suara Defteros terdengar dari luar. Hal ini membuatnya menyungguhkan senyum manis.

"Jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu di sini, Aspros!"

Niat membuka pintu itu diurungkannya ketika mendengar Defteros membentak Aspros. Tidak seperti biasanya sang Gemini muda membentak-bentak seperti itu. Terlebih ini masih sangat pagi. Gracel mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Defteros! Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan—"

KRIEK

Suara pintu terbuka. Menampaki Gracel kecil dengan rambut acak-acakannya yang baru bangun tidur. Membuat kedua gemini itu terdiam. "Nii-san?" Gracel mendekat ke Aspros, lalu memeluk pria itu, manja. Aspros melirik Defteros yang berdiri di sampingnya, lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kepada Gracel yang masih memeluknya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona kecil," Aspros mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Gracel, memperhatikan wajah imut Gracel yang cemberut karna dipanggi 'Nona kecil' oleh kakaknya. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Nii-san meninggalkanku lagi," ucap Gracel dengan lirih.

Defteros mengacak sayang rambut Gracel. "Kami ada misi, Nona kecil,"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Defteros tertawa senang. "Tapi kan kalian bisa meninggalkan surat atau—"

"Maafkan kami, ya?" Defteros kembali mengelus rambut Gracel. Dan anggukan sebagai jawabannya untuk Defteros. Gracel meninggalkan Aspros dan Defteros yang sejak tadi memperhatkannya, mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamr mandi.

"Jangan sampai dia tau," ucap Defteros, "Dia pasti akan menangis." Lanjutnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki dengan buku-buku tebal di tangannya kembali mendesah ketika ia melihat sekumpulan perempuan di ujung jalan. Ia memutar langkahnya, mengambil jalan yang lebih panjang daripada yang ia lalui barusan. Degel –pria remaja itu tidak sedang menghabiskan waktu di luar dengan berjalan-jalan. Baru saja ia pulang dari Toko Buku yang ada di Rodorio, membeli beberapa buku yang dirasa perlu untuknya.

Degel selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin agar ia terisolasi dari keramaian, kebisingan. Bahkan jauh dari itu, berusaha agar tak menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita gila pria di luar sana. Namun wajahnya yang tak bisa dibilang _standart _itu ternyata membuka fakta bahwa ia selalu menjadi bahan omongan di Sanctuary, maupun Rodorio. Menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia berada di jalan ini sekarang.

Lagi-lagi ia mendesah, sebelum mellihat sekeliling yang hanya diisi oleh reruntuhan dan sengat matahari –berbeda saat ia di Bluegard. Manik _amethys_nya menatap lurus ke depan, menampaki seorang gadis yang–

BRUUK

Bahkan, belum selesai Degel memikirkan orang-orang di Rodorio sana, dia lagi-lagi disungguhi pemandangan membosankan dari satu lagi gadis yang baru saja terjatuh karena tersandung –mungkin?

"O-ouw…" gadis itu mendesah kesakitan.

Degel mengambil topeng gadis itu yang terlempar di dekatnya. Berjalan sepelan mungkin sambil memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. Rambut _dark purple_nya yang berantakan terlihat kotor tertutupi debu dar pasir.

"Da-dasar batu-batu sialan. Aku akan menginjak kalian sampai hancur. Lihat itu!" pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat tingkah gadis ceroboh yang aneh ini. Sudah terjatuh, marah-marah lagi. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Degel menyodorkan topeng tersebut kepadanya.

Gracel –gadis ceroboh aneh yang mendapat plus _negative _dipandangan Degel itu mengangkat wajahnya. Beberapa detik terpesona dengan sang lawan jenis yang masih diam di tempatnya –menunggu Gracel mengambil topengnya sendiri. Bahkan mata _amber_nya pun mengerjapkan beberapa kali kedipan, sampai ia sadar bahwa topengnya berada di genggaman pria itu.

Detik itu juga, Degel menyadari bahwa gadis itu memiliki manik yang berbeda dari kebanyakannya. _Heterochromia iridum _pikirnya. Manik biru seluas samudra polos menghiasi sisi kanannya. Sementara di sisi lainnya, terpajang deep violet berkaca-kaca layaknya krystal yang retak.

Ada rasa rindu membingungkan ketika melihatnya.

Gracel buru-buru bangkit dari jatuhnya, membersihkan debu-debu yang tertempel di bajunya. Lalu mengambil topeng miliknya. "Terima kasih." sedangkan Degel hanya mengangguk diam. Tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Gracel.

Beberapa saat Gracel memegangi topengnya, tanpa berniat mengenakannya kembali. "Gunakan topengmu." suruh Degel.

"Huh, kenapa memangnya?"

"Ikuti peraturan yang berlaku jika ingin menjadi saint." tanpa Gracel sadari, sebenarnya Degel sedang menyindirinya dengan bahasa yang halus.

"Aku saint kok,"

Degel terbelalak mendengarnya. _'Gadis ini pasti bercanda,' _pikirnya.

Mengerti dengan keraguan Degel, Gracel melanjutkan, "_Silver saint_. Ophiucus Gracellyn," Gracel tersenyum manis. Menambah bumbu keimutan dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar polos.

"Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada saint yang ceroboh sepertimu. Terlebih lagi silver saint." Degel mendahului Gracel. Berniat meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi tanpa diduga-duga, Gracel justru mengikuti Degel dari belakangnya.

"Tapi aku memang _silver saint_ kok. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan menunjukkan _box cloth_-ku jika kau mau,"

Lagi-lagi Degel mendesah tak suka karena Gracel terus berkeliaran di sampingnya. "Namaku Gracellyn," Ia menunggu beberapa saat, berharap Degel menanggapi ucapannya. "Artinya air terjun," namun akhirnya pun ia harus melanjutkan perkataannya karena Degel tak kunjung berbicara.

Degel melirik Gracel yang kini sudah mengenakan kembali topengnya. "Aku…"

Dengan semangat, Gracel menoleh Degel yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aquarius."

**TBC**

**Author Note : **

**Hallo minna-san!... *tebar mawar* Caca ****_comeback _****sambil bawa satu lagi main OC, Gracellyn! *prok prok prok* Oke, sekedar menginformasikan bahwa di chap ini, setting di ambil 8 tahun sebelum ****_holly war, _****itu artinya Gracel kita yang dingin, angkuh, sombong, masih berumur11 tahun. Masih imut-imut, masih baik hati dan rajin menabung #enggak, masih cengeng… iya kan, Gracel? :p****  
****Oke, Gracel kecil memang memiliki sifat beda 360 derajat dibanding saat ia besar nanti. Satu hal yang tak berubah… kelemotannya!**

**Dan sekedar info juga. Kalau fic Shizen, Caca ganti judul yang semula, "The Curse and Her Love" menjadi, "The Fault In My Life" jangan tanya dapat judul darimana. Pokoknya ini ide serta pencerahan dari sepupu… *peluk-peluk* yahh.. meski dia gak mungkin mau bacanya sih.**

**Oke, segini dulu AN di chap ini. Kayaknya panjang banget yah? =_= Yaudahlah, ada yang berniat review? Kasi saran, kritik? Atau mau kenal lebih dekat lagi? Lemparkan saja di box bawah ini yaa. ****_See you in the next chap!_**

**Gracel : Saat kecil aku seperti itu?****  
****Caca : Hm, hm *ngangguk* kawaii Gracel.. :3 tapi sekarang kowaii!****  
****Gracel : ...****  
****Caca : **_**Responplease**_** =_=****  
****Gracel : Hah?****  
****Caca : Lupakan. Ahaha... semoga menikmati sungguhan di atas, ne, minna! ^_^ Terima kasih dan maaf atas kekurangan ceritanya****  
****Gracel : *ngangguk kecil***


End file.
